


Kiss Me Quick, but Make it Last

by jbsullivan17



Series: Bellarke Christmas 2020 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, F/M, Mulled wine, Winterfest, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Clarke drags Bellamy to Winter Fest every year and every year he complains. This year is no different, except for their fight...
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Christmas 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022200
Kudos: 22





	Kiss Me Quick, but Make it Last

Clarke loved WinterFest, the whole city seemed to come together and celebrate the wonders that were Christmas and everything Yuletide. It might be her favorite weekend of the year, not that she’d ever tell Bellamy that. He’s Scrooge, Clarke’s polar opposite in everything but especially Christmas. 

They spent years playing tug of war over the holiday, whether to decorate, whether to celebrate when they’re alone for the holiday. They never argued over a tree, except if it were the year they were going to get a fake or real one—they lived in Vancouver, regardless of which one they picked, they were easily spending eighty dollars. The one thing Clarke never had to fight for was going to the winter festival, where they did most of their Christmas shopping and where drinking alcohol in the open was allowed. She loved walking through the vendors with mulled wine in one hand and a cloth bag full of gifts for their friends in another. Clarke couldn’t help but smile at all the twinkly lights over their heads as they walked through the crowd.

“Why are you always so happy here?” he asked over the music.

“I don’t know, it’s the start of the Christmas season. Everything starts getting festive and though we don’t decorate more than a Christmas tree at home. I still love the season.”

“I still don’t get it, your experience with Christmas isn’t much better than mine. How are you so enamoured by this holiday?”

“Because I know we’ll make it better for our family. I know you’ll be the dad that’s always there for their kids. I know that we won’t leave them to their own devices and pay for their love on Christmas and birthdays, we will shower them with unconditional love and it will be beautiful.”

“Clarke…”

“You don’t have to see it the way that I do, but I know that’s our future.”

“My ever optimistic princess, I wish I could see our futures the way you do.”

Clarke turned around and looked up into Bellamy’s deep eyes. “Do you see me in your future?”

“Yes.”

Clarke nodded, she wasn’t sure what to make of that. She knew that it was going to be his answer, but she didn’t know if he felt it to the same degree that she did. She turned back around and started walking to find another booth to get Octavia a present.

“Clarke!” He called after her.

She was frustrated, how could he not see that he was hurting her? That he was it for her and she was done fighting it. She couldn’t help but feel as though he was still on the fence, like he was going to lose her in some big fight and their friendship would be ruined too. That shooting his shot all those years ago wasn’t worth it in the end.

She was looking at some crappy tchotchkes when Bellamy stopped next to her. She ignored him, kind of. It was difficult ignoring someone when they were pressed right up against her side.

“Clarke,” he said softer, practically pleading for her to look at him, for this to not be their reality. “I _want_ to see our future the way you do. I want to be that amazing dad who’s always there for major life events, but I’m scared that neither of us will be able to keep those promises. The cost of living has skyrocketed and neither of us have the ability to buy a house let alone pay a mortgage and buy food for the family that we want. I love that you’re doing what you love and have the ability to make money while doing it, but I don’t believe that we would be able to support a family with what we’re bringing in.”

“Do you want me to get a real job? Be miserable working at a job that I hate? Only being happy when I’m around you? How would that be fair to me since you love your job? I love what I do and I wish I could be bringing more money in but I’m doing my best. I’m working social media trying to bring in more customers, I do quarterly discounts on stock and I take every commission that I get. I’m doing everything that I can and it’s not good enough. Will I ever be good enough for you?”

“I love you and I didn’t say any of that. You’re more than good enough. I love that you love what you do, I wish everyone could live their lives doing what they love. Unfortunately, I don’t think it’s going to last for the lifestyle that we want. If you want me to get a job that I hate so we could both be miserable, I will. Just please think logically about this before we jump into anything further.”

“Too late,” Clarke grimaced, looking at the vintage boxing gloves that Octavia would love, what an eclectic taste her boyfriend’s sister has.

“What are you talking about? How is it too late?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Bellamy’s face fell and as Clarke waited for a response, she realized she wasn’t going to get one so she handed the cash over to the woman running the tent and placed the gloves in her shopping bag before moving on.

“Clarke!” Bellamy called after her and she felt him grab her jacket but she pulled away, just trying to get to the churro cart before it closed for the night.

At the cart, Bellamy stepped around her. “You can’t just drop a bomb on me like that and walk away. You’re really pregnant?”

“Yeah, I guess that flu I had... the antibiotics nullified my birth control. I didn’t think about it.”

“That was two months ago.”

“Yeah, awesome birthday!” she deadpanned, nodding for him to move up in the line.

“Is this why you nursed your mulled wine when you usually drink three before you start finding really shitty gifts for our friend, which I switch out for better ones as we go?”

Clarke laughed.” Yes. Are they really terrible?”

“They’re _so_ bad.” Bellamy laughed. “I drink at home to burn the memory of what they were out of my head.”

“Are we okay?”

“Clarke, I--I love you and though this is sooner than I pictured, I can’t imagine us not having kids. We’re good. This baby is good and we will figure it out.”

“We always do.” Clarke smiled.

“Together,” Bellamy added in the little joke their friends started in college.

Clarke smiled, her hand reaching up and wrapping around his scarf before tugging him down into a scorching kiss that could potentially get her pregnant all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> One could say that this is part 1 and the next story is part 2. It wasn't the intention but one could take it that way if they pleased.


End file.
